Kamen Rider Motifs
The designs of Kamen Riders have mostly centered around a grasshopper. Soon the "bug-eye" lenses were fitted into other Kamen Riders that took motifs of other insects. In the Heisei Era other motifs were used such as those of other animals, playing cards, and figures in Japanese Mythology. Final Forms (also known as Final Form Rides) from Decade are based on the Weapons, Support vehicles, etc. of the Rider.[1][2] Showa Era Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダー１号, Kamen Raidā Ichigō, Kamen Rider Ichigo) - Grasshopper **Kamen Rider New 1 (仮面ライダー新１号, Kamen Raidā Shin Ichigō, Kamen Rider Shin Ichigo) - Grasshopper *Kamen Rider 2 (仮面ライダー2号, Kamen Raidā Nigō, Kamen Rider Nigo) - Grasshopper **Kamen Rider New 2 (仮面ライダー新 2 号, Kamen Raidā Shin Nigō, Kamen Rider Shin Nigo) - Grasshopper *Shocker Riders (ショッカーライダー, Shokkā Raidā) - Grasshopper Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider V3 (仮面ライダーV3, Kamen Raidā Bui Surī) - Dragonfly *Riderman (ライダーマン, Raidāman, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider V4) - Kamen Rider V3/Dragonfly *Destron Riderman (デストロンライダーマン, Desutoron Raidāman) - Dragonfly Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider X (仮面ライダーX, Kamen Raidā Ekkusu, X-Rider) - X, Giant water bug, Acrobattic performer *G.O.D. Rider (G.O.D.ライダー, Goddo Raidā, Imit-Kamen Rider X) - X, Giant water bug, Acrobattic performer Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon (仮面ライダーアマゾン, Kamen Raidā Amazon) - Spotted monitor lizard/Piranha/Chameleon/Chimera *Imit-Kamen Rider Amazon (偽仮面ライダーアマゾン, Nise Kamen Raidā Amazon) - Spotted monitor lizard Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger (仮面ライダーストロンガー, Kamen Raidā Sutorongā) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Electricity/S **Charge Up Form (チャージアップフォーム, Chāji Appu Fōmu) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Electricity/S *Electro-Wave Human Tackle (電波人間タックル, Denpa Ningen Takkuru) - Ladybug "New" Kamen Rider *Skyrider (スカイライダー, Sukairaidā) - Locust *GanGan G (がんがんじい, Gan Gan Jī) - G/Gorilla/Samurai *Imit-Skyriders (偽スカイライダー, Nise Sukairaidā) - Locust Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Super-1 (仮面ライダースーパー1, Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan) - Hornet, Ant, Astronaut *Android Super-1 (アンドロイドスーパー1, Andoroido Sūpā Wan, Imit-Kamen Rider Super-1) - Hornet, Ant, Astronaut Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! *Kamen Rider ZX (仮面ライダーZX, Kamen Raidā Zekurosu, Kamen Rider Z-Cross) - Ninja, Longhorn beetle Kamen Rider BLACK *Kamen Rider BLACK (仮面ライダーBLACK, Kamen Raidā Burakku) - Black Grasshopper *Shadow Moon (シャドームーン, Shadō Mūn) - White Grasshopper/Robot Kamen Rider BLACK RX *Kamen Rider BLACK RX (仮面ライダーBLACK RX, Kamen Raidā Burakku Āru Ekkusu) - Black Grasshopper **Robo Rider (ロボライダー, Robo Raidā) - Grasshopper/Robot **Bio Rider (バイオライダー, Baio Raidā) - Grasshopper/Bio-Organism ***Gel Form (ジェルフォーム, Jeru Fōmu) - Grasshopper/Gel Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue *Kamen Rider Shin (仮面ライダーシン, Kamen Raidā Shin) - Grasshopper Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider *Giant Kamen Rider 1 (巨大仮面ライダー1号, Kyodai Kamen Raidā Ichigō) - Grasshopper/Giant/Ultraman Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider ZO (仮面ライダーZO, Kamen Raidā Zetto Ō) - Grasshopper *Doras (ドラス, Dorasu) - Grasshopper/Hornet **Strengthened Form (強化態, Kyōkatai) - Grasshopper/Hornet Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider J (仮面ライダーJ, Kamen Raidā Jei) - Grasshopper **Jumbo Formation (ジャンボフォーメーション, Janbo Fōmēshon) - Grasshopper/Giant Kamen Rider World *Giant Shadow Moon (巨大シャドームーン, Kyodai Shadō Mūn) - Grasshopper/Robot/Giant Heisei Era Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga) - Stag beetle **Mighty Form (マイティフォーム, Maiti Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Flame ***Rising Mighty Form (ライジングマイティフォーム, Raijingu Maiti Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Flame ***Amazing Mighty Form (アメイジングマイティフォーム, Ameijingu Maiti Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Flame **Growing Form (グローイングフォーム, Gurōingu Fōmu) - Stag beetle larvae **Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Water ***Rising Dragon Form (ライジングドラゴンフォーム, Raijingu Doragon Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Water **Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォーム, Pegasasu Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Wind ***Rising Pegasus Form (ライジングペガサスフォーム, Raijingu Pegasasu Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Wind **Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Earth ***Rising Titan Form (ライジングタイタンフォーム, Raijingu Taitan Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Earth **Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォーム, Arutimetto Fōmu) - Stag beetle/Demon *N-Daguva-Zeba (ン･ダグバ･ゼバ, N Daguba Zeba) - Stag beetle/Demon/King Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト, Kamen Raidā Agito) - Chinese Dragon **Ground Form (グランドフォーム, Gurando Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Earth **Storm Form (ストームフォーム, Sutōmu Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Storm **Flame Form (フレイムフォーム, Fureimu Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Flame **Trinity Form (トリニティフォーム, Toriniti Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Earth/Storm/Flame **Burning Form (バーニングフォーム, Bāningu Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Hell **Shining Form (シャイニングフォーム, Shainingu Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Heaven **Mirage Form - (ミラージュフォーム, Mirāju Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon/Abyss *Kamen Rider G3 (仮面ライダーG3, Kamen Raidā Jī Surī) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle **G3-X (G3-X, Jī Surī Ekkusu) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle *Kamen Rider Gills (仮面ライダーギルス, Kamen Raidā Girusu) - Longhorn beetle **Exceed Gills (エクシードギルス, Ekushīdo Girusu) - Longhorn beetle *V1 System (V1システム, Buiwan Shisutemu) - Robot/Metal Hero *Another Agito (アナザーアギト, Anazā Agito) - Locust Kamen Rider Agito: A New Transformation *Kamen Rider G3 Mild (仮面ライダーG3マイルド, Kamen Raidā Jī Surī Mairudo) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle/Mass production type Kamen Rider Agito: PROJECT G4 *Kamen Rider G4 (仮面ライダーG4, Kamen Raidā Jī Fō) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Kamen Rider Agito/Robot/Stag beetle Kamen Rider Ryuki - Knights *Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎, Kamen Raidā Ryūki) - Red Dragon/Knight **Blank Form (ブランク体, Burankutai) - Blank Dragon **Ryuki Survive (龍騎サバイブ, Ryūki Sabaibu) - Red Dragon/King *Kamen Rider Knight (仮面ライダーナイト, Kamen Raidā Naito) - Bat/Knight **Knight Survive (ナイトサバイブ, Naito Sabaibu) - Bat/King *Kamen Rider Scissors (仮面ライダーシザース, Kamen Raidā Shizāsu) - Crab *Kamen Rider Zolda (仮面ライダーゾルダ, Kamen Raidā Zoruda) - Buffalo **Zolda Survive (ゾルダサバイブ, Zoruda Sabaibu?) - Buffalo/Knight *Kamen Rider Raia (仮面ライダーライア, Kamen Raidā Raia) - Ray *Kamen Rider Gai (仮面ライダーガイ, Kamen Raidā Gai) - Rhinoceros *Kamen Rider Ouja (仮面ライダー王蛇, Kamen Raidā Ōja) - King Cobra *Kamen Rider Tiger (仮面ライダータイガ, Kamen Raidā Taiga) - White tiger **Tiger Survive (タイガサバイブ, Taiga Sabaibu) - White Tiger/Knight *Kamen Rider Imperer (仮面ライダーインペラー, Kamen Raidā Inperā) - Antelope/Impala *Kamen Rider Odin (仮面ライダーオーディン, Kamen Raidā Ōdin) - Phoenix **Kamen Rider Odin Survive (仮面ライダーオーディン, Kamen Raidā Ōdin) - Phoenix *Alternative Zero (オルタナティブ・ゼロ, Orutanatibu Zero) - Cricket *Alternative (オルタナティブ, Orutanatibu) - Cricket Kamen Rider Ryuki: EPISODE FINAL *Kamen Rider Femme (仮面ライダーファム, Kamen Raidā Famu) - Swan *Kamen Rider Ryuga (仮面ライダーリュウガ, Kamen Raidā Ryūga) - Black Dragon *Kamen Rider Ouja Blank Form (仮面ライダー王蛇 ブランク体, Kamen Raidā Ōja Burankutai) - Blank King Cobra Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders *Kamen Rider Verde (仮面ライダーベルデ, Kamen Raidā Berude) - Chameleon Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito *Fake Kamen Rider Agito (偽仮面ライダーアギト, Nise Kamen Raidā Agito) - Chinese Dragon Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ, Kamen Raidā Faizu) - Phi/Firefly **Axel Form (アクセルフォーム, Akuseru Fōmu) - Phi/Firefly **Blaster Form (ブラスターフォーム, Borasutā Fōmu) - Phi/Firefly *Kamen Rider Kaixa (仮面ライダーカイザ, Kamen Raidā Kaiza) - Chi/Hornet **Kamen Rider Kaixa Break Form *Kamen Rider Delta (仮面ライダーデルタ, Kamen Rider Deruta) - Delta/Mantis *Riotroopers (ライオトルーパー, Raiotorūpā) - Omicron/Ants/Firefly/Kamen Rider Faiz ;Other Smart Brain Riders *Neo-Alpha (ネオ・アルファ, Neo Arufa?) - Alpha *Seeda (シーダ, Shīda?) - Theta *Pyron (パイロン, Pairon?) - Pi/Dragon *Alpha *Beta *Gamma Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost *Kamen Rider Psyga (仮面ライダーサイガ, Kamen Raidā Saiga) - Psi *Kamen Rider Orga (仮面ライダーオーガ, Kamen Raidā Ōga) - Omega/Emperor Kamen Rider Blade * - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades ** - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades/Jack/Eagle ** - Caucasus Beetle (Chalcosomoa caucasus)/Spades/King ** - Joker/Asian long-horn beetle/Death * - Stag beetle (Prosopocoilus inclinatus)/Diamonds ** - Stag beetle (P. inclinatus)/Diamonds/Jack/Peacock ** - Giraffe stag beetle/Diamonds/King * - Elegant praying mantis (Theopropus elegans)/Hearts/Joker ** - Elegant praying mantis (Theopropus elegans)/Hearts/Joker/Wolf ** - Ghost Mantis/King/Wild card/Hearts ** - Joker/Asian long-horned beetle/Death ** - Dragonfly ** - Wolf * - Onigumo Spider (Araneus ventricosus)/Clubs ** - Elephant/Clubs/Jack ** - Tarantula/Clubs/King * - Taiyaki Chef/Taiyaki/Kendo Suit Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace * - Cerberus/Ace/A ** - Joker/Longhorn Beetle/Death/Grim Reaper * - Cerberus/Ace/A * - Cerberus/Ace/A Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade *Imit-Kamen Rider Blade (偽仮面ライダーブレイド, Nise Kamen Raidā Bureido) - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades Kamen Rider Hibiki - Oni *Kamen Rider Hibiki (仮面ライダー響鬼, Kamen Raidā Hibiki) - Oni **Hibiki Kurenai (響鬼紅, Hibiki Kurenai) - Oni **Armed Hibiki (Hibiki Soukou) (アームド響鬼（響鬼装甲）, Āmudo Hibiki (Hibiki Sōkō)) - Oni/Samurai *Kamen Rider Ibuki (仮面ライダー威吹鬼, Kamen Raidā Ibuki) - Oni/Trumpet *Kamen Rider Todoroki (仮面ライダー轟鬼, Kamen Raidā Todoroki) - Oni/Guitar *Kamen Rider Zanki (仮面ライダー斬鬼, Kamen Raidā Zanki?) - Oni/Guitar *Kamen Rider Sabaki (仮面ライダー裁鬼, Kamen Raidā Sabaki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Danki (仮面ライダー弾鬼, Kamen Raidā Danki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Eiki (仮面ライダー鋭鬼, Kamen Raidā Eiki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Gouki (仮面ライダー剛鬼, Kamen Raidā Gōki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Toki (仮面ライダー闘鬼, Kamen Raidā Tōki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Shouki (仮面ライダー勝鬼, Kamen Raidā Shōki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Banki (仮面ライダー蛮鬼, Kamen Raidā Banki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Shuki (仮面ライダー朱鬼, Kamen Raidā Shuki?) - Oni *Transformed Akira (天美 あきら, Amami Akira?) - Oni/Trumpet *Transformed Kyousuke (桐矢 京介, Kiriya Kyōsuke?) (Kamen Rider Kyoki) (仮面ライダー強鬼, Kamen Raidā Kyōki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Kachidoki (仮面ライダー凱鬼, Kamen Raidā Kachidoki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Akatsuki (仮面ライダー暁鬼, Kamen Raidā Akatsuki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Michibiki (仮面ライダー導鬼, Kamen Raidā Michibiki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Fubuki (仮面ライダー吹雪鬼, Kamen Raidā Fubuki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Yamabuki (仮面ライダー山吹鬼, Kamen Raidā Yamabuki?) *Kamen Rider Genki (仮面ライダー弦鬼, Kamen Raidā Genki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider First Generation Zanki (仮面ライダー先代・斬鬼, Kamen Raidā Sendai Zanki?) - Oni Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki *Kamen Rider Kabuki (仮面ライダー歌舞鬼, Kamen Raidā Kabuki?) - Oni/Kabuki *Kamen Rider Tohki (仮面ライダー凍鬼, Kamen Raidā Touki?)- Oni/Polar Bear *Kamen Rider Kirameki (仮面ライダー凍鬼, Kamen Raidā Tōki?) - Oni/Shachihoko *Kamen Rider Nishiki (仮面ライダー煌鬼, Kamen Raidā Kirameki?) - Oni/Tiger *Kamen Rider Habataki (仮面ライダー西鬼, Kamen Raidā Nishiki?) - Oni/Hawk Kamen Rider The First *Kamen Rider The First (仮面ライダー・ザ・ファースト, Kamen Raidā Za Fāsuto, Hopper 1) - Grasshopper *Kamen Rider The Second (仮面ライダー・ザ・セカンド, Kamen Raidā Za Sekando, Hopper 2) - Grasshopper Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto (仮面ライダーカブト, Kamen Raidā Kabuto) Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle **Masked Form (マスクドフォーム, Masukudo Fōmu) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Pupa **Hyper Form (ハイパーフォーム, Haipā Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle *Kamen Rider TheBee (仮面ライダーザビー, Kamen Raidā Zabī?) Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu?) - Bee/Wasp **Masked Form (マスクドフォーム, Masukudo Fōmu?) - Bee/Wasp/Beehive/Pupa *Kamen Rider Drake (仮面ライダードレイク, Kamen Raidā Doreiku?) Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu?) - Dragonfly **Masked Form (マスクドフォーム, Masukudo Fōmu?) - Dragonfly/Pupa/Deep sea diver *Kamen Rider Sasword (仮面ライダーサソード, Kamen Raidā Sasōdo?) Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu?) - Scorpion **Masked Form (マスクドフォーム, Masukudo Fōmu?) - Scorpion/Pupa *Kamen Rider Gatack (仮面ライダーガタック, Kamen Raidā Gatakku?) Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu?) - Stag beetle **Masked Form (マスクドフォーム, Masukudo Fōmu?) - Stag beetle/Pupa/Combat robot/Machine Gun *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (仮面ライダーキックホッパー, Kamen Raidā Kikku Hoppā?) - Oriental longheaded locust (Acrida cinerea)/Grasshopper *Kamen Rider Punch Hopper (仮面ライダーパンチホッパー, Kamen Raidā Panchi Hoppā?) - Oriental longheaded locust (Acrida cinerea)/Grasshopper *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (仮面ライダーダークカブト, Kamen Raidā Dāku Kabuto?) Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle **Masked Form (マスクドフォーム, Masukudo Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Pupa *ZECTroopers (ゼクトルーパー, Zecutorūpā?) - Ants **Shadow Troopers (シャドートルーパー, Shadō Torūpā?) - Ants **Bright Troopers (ブライトトルーパー, Buraito Torūpā?) - Ants Kamen Rider Kabuto: GOD SPEED LOVE *Kamen Rider Caucasus (仮面ライダーコーカサス, Kamen Raidā Kōkasasu?) - Caucasus beetle *Kamen Rider Hercus (仮面ライダーケタロス, Kamen Raidā Ketarosu?) - Hercules beetle *Kamen Rider Ketaros (仮面ライダーヘラクス, Kamen Raidā Herakusu?) - Centaurus beetle *Neo Troopers (ネオトルーパー, Neotorūpā?) - Ants Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!! *Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form (仮面ライダーガタック ハイパーフォーム, Kamen Raidā Gtakku Haipā Fōmu?) - Stag beetle Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O (仮面ライダー電王, Kamen Raidā Den'ō?) - Shinkansen (Bullet Train) **Plat Form (プラットフォーム, Puratto Fōmu?) - Train station **Sword Form (ソードフォーム, Sōdo Fōmu?) - Momotarō/Oni/Peach **Rod Form (ロッドフォーム, Roddo Fōmu?) - Urashima Tarō/Sea Turtle **Ax Form (アックスフォーム, Akkusu Fōmu?) - Kintarō/Bear/Gold/Axe **Gun Form (ガンフォーム, Gan Fōmu?) - Japanese Dragon **Wing Form (ウイングフォーム, Uingu Fōmu?) - Swan Lake/Swan **Climax Form (クライマックスフォーム, Kuraimakkusu Fōmu?) - Train station/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Japanese Dragon ***Punch Mode (パンチモード, Panchi Mōdo?) - Train station/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Japanese Dragon ***Kick Mode (キックモード, Kikku Mōdo?) - Train station/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Japanese Dragon **Liner Form (ライナーフォーム, Rainā Fōmu?) - DenLiner Gouka/KingLiner *Kamen Rider Zeronos (仮面ライダーゼロノス, Kamen Raidā Zeronosu?) - Locomotive **Plat Form (プラットフォーム, Puratto Fōmu?) - Train station **Altair Form (アルタイルフォーム, Arutairu Fōmu?) - Altair/Bull/Ushiwakamaru/A **Vega Form (ベガフォーム, Bega Fōmu?) - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Magpie/V **Zero Form (ゼロフォーム, Zero Fōmu?) - Altair/Bull/Ushiwakamaru/Z *Kamen Rider Shin-O (仮面ライダーしん王, Kamen Raidā Shin'ō) - Kamen Rider Den-O/ Pig ;Rider's Imagins *Momotaros (モモタロスイマジン, Momotarosu) - Oni/Momotarō/Peach *Urataros (ウラタロスイマジン, Uratarosu) - Urashima Tarō/Sea turtle *Kintaros (キンタロスイマジン, Kintarosu) - Kintarō/Bear *Ryutaros (リュウタロスイマジン, Ryūtarosu) - Dragon *Deneb (デネブイマジン, Denebu) - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Karasu-Tengu **Denebick Buster (デネビックバスター, Denebikku Basutā?) - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Karasu-Tengu/Gattling gun *Sieg (ジークイマジン, Jīku) - Swan/''Swan Lake''/Prince *The Legendary Imagin (伝説のイマジン, Densetsu no Imajin) - Buriburizaemon/Pig Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! *Kamen Rider Gaoh (仮面ライダー牙王（ガオウ）, Kamen Raidā Gaō?) Gaoh Form (ガオウフォーム, Gaō Fōmu?) - Crocodile *Kamen Rider Mini Den-O (仮面ライダーミニ電王, Kamen Raidā Mini Den'ō?) - Momotarō/Oni/Peach Kamen Rider The Next *Kamen Rider Version 3 (仮面ライダーヴァージョン3, Kamen Raidā Bājon Surī?, Hopper Version 3) - Dragonfly *Shocker Hoppers (ショッカーホッパー, Shokkā Hoppā?) - Kamen Rider The Second (Hopper 2) Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ, Kamen Raidā Kiba) Kiva Form (キバフォーム, Kiba Fōmu) - Bat/Vampire **Garulu Form (ガルルフォーム, Garuru Fōmu) - Werewolf **Basshaa Form (バッシャーフォーム, Basshā Fōmu) - Gill-man **Dogga Form (ドッガフォーム, Dogga Fōmu) - Frankenstein's monster **DoGaBaKi Form (ドガバキフォーム, Dogabaki Fōmu) - Vampire/Werewolf/Gill-man/Frankenstein's monster/Jack-o'-lantern **Emperor Form (エンペラーフォーム, Enperā Fōmu?) - Vampire/Dragon/King ***Kamen Rider Kiva Flight Style (仮面ライダーキバ 飛翔態, Kamen Raidā Kiba Hishōtai) - Dragon/Bat/Wyvern ***Fangire Emperor Form (ファンガイアエンペラーフォーム, Fangaia Enperā Fōmu) - Bat/Vampire/Dragon/Emperor/Stained glass *Kamen Rider Ixa (仮面ライダーイクサ, Kamen Raidā Ikusa) - Knight/Christian cross **Save Mode (セーブモード, Sēbu Mōdo) - Knight/Christian cross **Burst Mode (バーストモード, Bāsuto Mōdo) - Knight/Christian cross **Rising Ixa (ライジングイクサ, Raijingu Ikusa) - Knight/Christian cross/Robot/Sun *Kamen Rider Saga (仮面ライダーサガ, Kamen Raidā Saga) - Chess King/Viper/Ouroboros *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (仮面ライダーダークキバ, Kamen Raidā Dāku Kiba) - Chess King/Vampire/Bat/Emperor *Kamen Rider New Kiva (仮面ライダーNEWキバ, Kamen Raidā Nyū Kiba? - Bat/Vampire Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (仮面ライダーネガ電王, Kamen Raidā Nega Den'ō?) Nega Form (ネガフォーム, Nega Fōmu?) - Negative/Momotarō/Oni/Peach ;Rider's Imagins *Negataros (ネガタロスイマジン, Negatarosu) - Momotarō/Oni/Peach/Negative Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World *Kamen Rider Rey (仮面ライダーレイ, Kamen Raidā Rei?) - Yeti *Kamen Rider Arc (仮面ライダーアーク, Kamen Raidā Āku?) - Demon **Legend Arc (レジェンドアーク, Rejendo Āku?) - Demon Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (仮面ライダーキバ ドガバキエンペラーフォーム, Dogabaki Enperā Fōmu?) - Vampire/Dragon/Werewolf/Gill-man/Frankenstein's monster/King Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown *Kamen Rider Yuuki (仮面ライダー幽汽, Kamen Raidā Yūki?) - Death/Steam train/Samurai **Skull Form (スカルフォーム, Sukaru Fōmu?) - Skeleton **Hijack Form (ハイジャックフォーム, Haijakku Fōmu?) - Oni/Zombie *Kamen Rider New Den-O (仮面ライダーNEW電王, Kamen Raidā Nyū Den'ō?) - Shinkansen **Strike Form (ストライクフォーム, Sutoraiku Fōmu?) - Momotarō/Oni/Bullet train/Train station ;Rider's Imagins *Ghost Imagin (ゴーストイマジン, Gōsuto Imajin?) - Ghost *Teddy (テディイマジン, Tedi Imajin?) - Oni **Macheteddy (マチェーテディ, Machētedi?) - Oni/Machete Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド, Kamen Raidā Dikeido?) - graphosoma lineata/Barcode/ **Complete Form (コンプリートフォーム, Konpurīto Fōmu?) - graphosoma lineata/Barcode/Heisei Riders/Kamen Rider Cards/King ***Strongest Complete Form (最強コンプリートフォーム, Saikyō Konpurīto Fōmu?) - graphosoma lineata/Barcode/Heisei Riders (Ultimate Forms)/Final Kamen Ride Cards/King **DenKamen Form (デンカメンフォーム, Denkamen Fōmu?) - graphosoma lineata/Barcode/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Tatsu no Ko Tarō[4] ***Decade Kuuga Mighty Form (ディケイド・クウガ・マイティフォーム, Dikeido Kūga Maiti Fōmu?) - Stag beetle ****Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu?) - Stag beetle ****Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu?) - Stag beetle ****Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォーム, Pegasasu Fōmu?) - Stag beetle ***Decade Kiva Kiva Form (ディケイド・キバ・キバフォーム, Dikeido Kiba Kiba Fōmu?) - Bat/Vampire ****Garlulu Form (ガルルフォーム, Garuru Fōmu?) - Werewolf ****Basshaa Form (バッシャーフォーム, Basshā Fōmu?) - Gill-man ****Dogga Form (ドッガフォーム, Dogga Fōmu?) - Frankenstein's monster ***Decade Ryuki (ディケイド・龍騎, Dikeido Ryūki?) - Red Dragon ***Decade Blade Ace Form (ディケイド・ブレイド・エースフォーム, Dikeido Bureido Ēsu Fōmu?) - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades ***Decade Faiz (ディケイド・ファイズ, Dikeido Faizu?) - Phi/Firefly ****Axel Form (アクセルフォーム, Akuseru Fōmu?) - Phi/Firefly ***Decade Agito Ground Form (ディケイド・アギト・グランドフォーム, Dikeido Agito Gurando Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon ****Flame Form (フレイムフォーム, Fureimu Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon ****Storm Form (ストームフォーム, Sutōmu Fōmu) - Chinese Dragon ***Decade Den-O Sword Form (ディケイド・電王・ソードフォーム, Dikeido Den'ō Sōdo Fōmu) - Shinkansen/Momotarō/Oni/Peach ****Gun Form (ガンフォーム, Gan Fōmu) - Shinkansen/Tatsu no Ko Tarō/Japanese Dragon ****Ax Form (アックスフォーム, Akkusu Fōmu) - Shinkansen/Kintarō/Bear ****Rod Form (ロッドフォーム, Roddo Fōmu) - Shinkansen/Urashima Tarō/Sea Turtle ****Wing Form (ウイングフォーム, Uingu Fōmu) - Shinkansen/''Swan Lake''/Swan ***Decade Kabuto Rider Form (ディケイド・カブト・ライダーフォーム, Deikeido Kabuto Raidā Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle ***Decade Hibiki (ディケイド・響鬼, Deikeido Hibiki?) - Oni *Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga) - Stag beetle **Mighty Form (マイティフォーム, Maiti Fōmu) - Stag beetle **Growing Form (グローイングフォーム, Gurōingu Fōmu) - Stag beetle **Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) - Stag beetle **Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォーム, Pegasasu Fōmu) - Stag beetle **Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu?) - Stag beetle **Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォーム, Arutimetto Fōmu) - Stag beetle **Kuuga Gouram (クウガゴウラム, Kūga Gōramu) - Stag Beetle *Kamen Rider Abyss (仮面ライダーアビス, Kamen Raidā Abisu) - Shark/Knight *Kamen Rider Diend (仮面ライダーディエンド, Kamen Raidā Diendo) - zicrona caerulea/Barcode *Transformed Asumu (アスム変身体, Asumu Henshintai) - Oni *Kamen Rider Amaki (仮面ライダー天鬼, Kamen Raidā Amaki) - Oni *Chinomanako Diend Form (チノマナコ・ディエンド変身態, Chinomanako Diendo Henshintai) - Barcode/Mokumokuren/Sea cucumber/zicrona caerulea *Kamen Rider Dark Decade (仮面ライダーダークディケイド, Kamen Raidā Dāku Dikeido?) - graphosoma lineata/Barcode[5] **Complete Form (コンプリートフォーム, Konpurīto Fōmu?) - graphosoma lineata/Barcode/KamenRide Cards/King ***Dark Decade Kuuga Mighty Form (ダークディケイド・クウガ・マイティフォーム, Dāku Dikeido Kūga Maiti Fōmu?) - Stag beetle ***Dark Decade Agito Ground Form (ダークディケイド・アギト・グランドフォーム, Dāku Dikeido Agito Gurando Fōmu?) - Chinese Dragon ***Dark Decade Ryuki (ダークディケイド・龍騎, Dāku Dikeido Ryūki?) - Red Dragon ***Dark Decade Faiz (ダークディケイド・ファイズ, Dāku Dikeido Faizu?) - Phi/Firefly ***Dark Decade Blade Ace Form (ダークディケイド・ブレイド・エースフォーム, Dāku Dikeido Bureido Ēsu Fōmu?) - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades ***Dark Decade Hibiki (ダークディケイド・響鬼, Dāku Deikeido Hibiki?) - Oni ***Dark Decade Kabuto (ダークディケイド・カブト・ライダーフォーム, Dāku Deikeido Kabuto Raidā Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle ***Dark Decade Den-O Sword Form (ダークディケイド・電王・ソードフォーム, Dāku Dikeido Den'ō Sōdo Fōmu?) - Momotarō/Oni/Peach ***Dark Decade Kiva Kiva Form (ダークディケイド・キバ・キバフォーム, Dāku Dikeido Kiba Kiba Fōmu?) - Bat/Vampire Final Form Ride *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' - Bat/Vampire **Kiva Arrow (キバアロー, Kiba Arō?) - Bat/Bow *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' - Red Dragon **Ryuki Dragreder (リュウキドラグレッダー（龍騎ドラグレッダー）, Ryūki Doragureddā?) - Red Dragon *''Kamen Rider Blade'' - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades **Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード, Bureido Burēdo?) - Spades/Blade *''Kamen Rider Faiz'' - Phi/Firefly **Faiz Blaster (ファイズブラスター, Faizu Burasutā?) - Phi/Bazooka *''Kamen Rider Agito'' - Chinese dragon **Agito Tornador (アギトトルネイダー, Agito Toruneidā?) - Chinese dragon/Hoverboard *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' - Momotaro/Oni/Peach **Den-O DenLiner (デンオウデンライナー（電王デンライナー）, Den'ō Denrainā?) - Shinkansen/Momotaro/Oni **Den-O Momotaros (デンオウモモタロス（電王モモタロス）, Den'ō Momotarosu?) - Momotaro/Oni/Peach *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' - Japanese rhinoceros Beetle **Zecter Kabuto (ゼクターカブト, Zekutā Kabuto?) - Japanese rhinoceros Beetle *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' - Oni **Hibiki Akanetaka (ヒビキアカネタカ（響鬼アカネタカ、響鬼茜鷹）, Hibiki Akanetaka?) - Oni/Hawk/Disc **Hibiki Ongekiko (ヒビキオンゲキコ（響鬼オンゲキコ、響鬼音撃鼓）, Hibiki Ongekiko?) - Oni/Taiko Kamen Rider G *Kamen Rider G (仮面ライダーG, Kamen Raidā Jī?) - G/Grasshopper/Wine Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Warship *Goludora (ゴルドラ, Gorudora?) - Grasshopper/Oni//Gold *Shilubara (シルバラ, Shirubara?) - Dragonfly/Oni//Silver *Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form (仮面ライダーNEW電王 ベガフォーム, Kamen Raidā Nyū Den'ō Bega Fōmu?) - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Magpie *Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form (仮面ライダー電王 超・クライマックスフォーム, Kamen Raidā Den'ō Chō Kuraimakkusu Fōmu?) - Train station/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Tatsu no Ko Tarō/Swan Lake Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate (仮面ライダークウガ ライジングアルティメット, Kamen Raidā Kūga Raijingu Arutimetto?) - Stag Beetle/Dragon/Demon/N-Daguva-Zeba *Jumbo Decadriver (ジャンボディケイドライバー, Janbo Dikeidoraibā?) - Belt/Buckle/Camera *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation (仮面ライダーディケイド コンプリートフォーム ジャンボフォーメーション, Kamen Raidā Dikeido Konpurīto Fōmu Janbo Fōmēshon?) - Barcode/KamenRide Cards/King/Giant/Graphosoma Lineata Kamen Rider W * - W/Grasshopper/Detective ** - W/Cyclone/Joker/Grasshopper ** - W/Heat/Joker/Grasshopper ** - W/Moon/Illusion/Joker/Grasshopper ** - W/Gale/Trump/Kabuki/Grasshopper ** - W/Heat/Metal/Warrior/Grasshopper ** - W/Cyclone/Metal/Warrior/Grasshopper ** - W/Moon/Illusion/Metal/Warrior/Grasshopper ** - W/Moon/Illusion/Sniper/Grasshopper ** - W/Cyclone/Sniper /Grasshopper ** - W/Heat/Sniper/Grasshopper ** - W/Fang/Dinosaur/Joker/Grasshopper ***FangMetal (SIC exclusive) - W/Fang/Dinosaur/Metal/Warrior/Grasshopper ***FangTrigger (SIC exclusive) - W/Fang/Dinosaur/Sniper/Grasshopper ** - X/W/Cyclone/Joker/Crystal/Prism/Bird ** - X/W/Cyclone/Motorcycle/Crystal/Prism/Bird **Kamen Rider Joker - W/Joker/Grasshopper **Kamen Rider Cyclone (novel only) - W/Cyclone/Grasshopper *Kamen Rider Accel (仮面ライダーアクセル, Kamen Raidā Akuseru?) - A/Motorcycle/Beetle **Bike Form (バイクフォーム, Baiku Fōmu?) - A/Motorcycle ***AccelGunner (アクセルガンナー, Akuseru Gannā?) - A/Motorcycle/Tank ***AccelTurbuler (アクセルタービュラー, Akuseru Tāburā?) - A/Motorcycle/Hovercraft **Yellow Signal Version (イエローシグナルバージョン, Ierō Shigunaru Bājon) - A/Motorcycle /Beetle **Accel Trial (アクセルトライアル, Akuseru Toraiaru) - A/Off-road Motorcycle/Motocross Rider /Beetle **Accel Booster (アクセルブースター, Akuseru Būsutā?) - A/Motorcycle/Vent /Beetle ;Museum Dopants (Sonozaki Family) *Terror Dopant (テラー・ドーパント, Terā Dōpanto?) - Fear/Nightmare/Emperor **Terror Dragon (テラードラゴン, Terā Doragon?) - Fear/Nightmare/Barong/Dragon *Taboo Dopant (タブー・ドーパント, Tabū Dōpanto?) - Taboo/Rag doll/Voodoo **R Nasca Dopant (Ｒナスカ・ドーパント, Reddo Nasuka Dōpanto) - Nazca Lines/Knight/Red *Clay Doll Dopant (クレイドール・ドーパント, Kureidōru Dōpanto?) - Dogū/Haniwa **ClayDoll Xtreme (クレイドールエクストリーム, Kureidōru Ekusutorīmu?) - God/Dogū/Haniwa/Queen *Nasca Dopant (ナスカ・ドーパント, Nasuka Dōpanto?) - Nazca Lines/Knight *Smilodon Dopant (スミロドン・ドーパント, Sumirodon Dōpanto?) - Smilodon/Cat/Feline Foundation X Dopants *Utopia Dopant (ユートピア・ドーパント, Yūtopia Dōpanto) - Utopia NEVER Dopants *Cyclone Dopant - Green/Cyclone/Kamen Rider *Heat Dopant - Red/Fire/Female motorcycle rider *Luna Dopant - Yellow/Rubber/Moon *Metal Dopant (メタル・ドーパント, Metaru Dōpanto) - Silver/Metal *Trigger Dopant - Blue/Rifle/Sniper Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion (仮面ライダーディケイド激情態, Kamen Raidā Dikeido Gekijōtai?) - Barcode/graphosoma lineata/Demon *Kamen Rider Kiva-la (仮面ライダーキバーラ, Kamen Raidā Kibāra?) - Bat/Vampire /Heart/Princess Final Form Rides *Ultimate Gouram (アルティメットゴウラム, Arutimetto Gōramu?) - Stag beetle Kamen Rider Double: Begin's Night *Kamen Rider Skull (仮面ライダースカル, Kamen Raidā Sukaru?) - S/Skeleton/Skull Man Movie War 2010 *Ultimate D (アルティメットＤ, Arutimetto Dī?) - Grasshopper/Dummy ;Final Form Rides *Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone (仮面ライダーＷ(ダブル) サイクロンサイクロン, Kamen Raidā Daburu SaikuronSaikuron?) - W/Cyclone *Kamen Rider Double JokerJoker (仮面ライダーＷ(ダブル) ジョーカージョーカー, Kamen Raidā Daburu JōkāJōkā?) - W/Joker *Jet Sliger (ジェットスライガー, Jetto Suraigā?) - Phi/Motorcycle *Rouse Absorber (ラウズアブゾーバー, Rauzu Abuzōbā?) - Spades/Blade/Playing cards/Shuffling machine *DenLiner Gouka Battle Mode (デンライナーゴウカ バトルモード, Denrainā Gōka Batoru Mōdo?) - Shinkansen/Momotaro/Oni/Dog/Monkey/Pheasant *Castle Doran (キャッスルドラン, Kyassuru Doran?) - Castle/Wyvern Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Blue ;Rider's Imagins * - Urashima Tarō/Sea Turtle/Fishing rod * - Kintarō/Bear/Axe Episode Yellow * - Shinkansen/Police car/Police officer * - Sniper/King/Barcode/Kamen Rider Cards ;Rider's Imagins *Eve Imagin (イブイマジン, Ibu Imajin) - Doberman Pinscher/Police badge Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate *Kamen Rider Eternal (仮面ライダーエターナル, Kamen Raidā Etānaru) Blue Flare - E/Infinity/Eternity/Commando/Owl **Strengthening Armament (強化武装, Kyouka Busou) - E/Infinity/Eternity/T2 Gaia Memories (Motorcycle/Bird/Cyclone/Dummy/Fang/Gene/Heat/Ice Age/Joker/Key/Luna/Metal/Nasca Lines/Ocean/Puppeteer/Queen/Rocket/Skull/Trigger/Unicorn/Violence/Weather/Xtreme/Yesterday/Zone) **Red Flare - E/Infinity/Eternity/Owl *Kamen Rider Joker (仮面ライダージョーカー, Kamen Raidā Jōkā) - W/Joker/Grasshopper *Kamen Rider CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme (仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル） サイクロンジョーカーゴールドエクストリーム, Kamen Raidā Daburu Saikuron Jōkā Gōrudo Ekusutorīmu) - W/X/Grasshopper/Bird/Cyclone/Joker/Prism/Crystal/Gold Kamen Rider OOO * - O/King ** - Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Dinosaur/Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper *** / - King/Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper ** - Hawk/Peacock/Condor/Phoenix *** - Hawk/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Tiger/Elephant *** - Hawk/Mantis/Elephant *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Tiger/Condor *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Hawk/Tiger/Octopus *** - Hawk/Mantis/Octopus *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Hawk/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Peacock/Elephant *** - Hawk/Mantis/Condor *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Condor *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Condor *** - Hawk/Peacock/Octopus ** - Lion/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Lion/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Lion/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Mantis/Elephant *** - Lion/Tiger/Elephant *** - Lion/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Lion/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Lion/Tiger/Octopus *** - Lion/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Lion/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Lion/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Lion/Peacock/Condor *** - Lion/Tiger/Condor *** - Lion/Mantis/Condor *** - Lion/Gorilla/Condor *** - Lion/Electric eel/Condor *** - Lion/Mantis/Octopus *** - Lion/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Lion/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Lion/Peacock/Elephant *** - Lion/Peacock/Octopus ** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Octopus ** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Condor ** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Condor *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Condor *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Condor *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Condor *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Condor *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Octopus ** - Pteranodon/Triceratops/Tyrannosaurus ***Puudool (Net Movie) - Pteranodon/Electric eel/Condor * - Gashapon Machine/Birthday Cake/Scorpion ** - Gashapon Machine/Birthday Cake/Scorpion/Drill/Power Shovel/Crane/Cannon/Continuous Track ** - Gashapon Machine/Birthday Cake/Scorpion ;Greeed *Ankh (アンク, Anku) - Bird/Hawk/Peacock/Condor **Incomplete - Bird/Hawk/Peacock/Condor **Complete - Bird/Hawk/Peacock/Condor/Phoenix *Uva (ウヴァ?) - Insect/Stag beetle/Mantis/Grasshopper *Kazari (カザリ?) - Feline/Lion/Tiger/Cheetah *Gamel (ガメル?) - Heavy animal/Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Elephant *Mezool (メズール?) - Aquatic animal/Killer whale/Octopus/Electric Eel *Giru (切る, Giru?) - Dinosaur/Pteranodon/Triceratops/Tyrannosaurus Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W featuring Skull: Movie War Core Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double * - Skeleton/Crystal skull Movie War Core * - Magma/Shōwa Era Kamen Riders/Giant * Armored Warrior Inhumanoid - Samurai/Scorpion/Crab/Shrimp OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo (タマシーコンボ, Tamashī Konbo) - Hawk/Oni/Momotarō/Peach/Shocker Rider's Imagins * Momotaken (モモタケン) - Oni/Momotarō/Peach/Sword Greeed * Shocker Greeed (ショッカーグリード, Shokkā Gurīdo) - Shocker/Condor/Gold Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? * - Hawk/Kangaroo/Grasshopper * - Hawk/Tiger/Kangaroo Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals *Kamen Rider OOO Brakawani Combo (ブラカワニコンボ, Burakawani Konbo) - Cobra/Turtle/Crocodile ;Greeed *Gara - Dragon/Reptile/Bird Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze Base States (仮面ライダーフォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Fōze) - Rocket/Astronaut **Elek States - Rocket/Astronaut/Electricity/Construction worker **Fire States - Rocket/Astronaut/Firefighter **Rocket States - Rocket/Astronaut/Space Shuttle external tank **Magnet States - Rocket/Astronaut/Magnetism/Magnet/Robot **Cosmic States - Rocket/Astronaut/Universe **Meteor Fusion States - Rocket/Astronaut/Meteor/Space/Universe/Astroid/Hybrid *Kamen Rider Meteor - Meteor/Space **Kamen Rider Meteor Storm - Meteor/Space/Asteroid Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max *Kamen Rider Poseidon - Shark/Whale/Seawolf/Poseidon (Sea God) *Kamen Rider Aqua - Water/Grasshopper/Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - UFO/Cat/Schoolgirl *Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo - Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship *Rocket Drill States - Astronaut/Rocket/Drill Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード, Kamen Raidā Wizādo)- Wizardry/Jewelry **Flame Style - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire ***Flame Dragon - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire/Dragon **Water Style - Wizardry/Sapphire/Water ***Water Dragon - Wizardry/Sapphire/Water/Dragon **Hurricane Style - Wizardry/Emerald/Wind ***Hurricane Dragon - Wizardry/Emerald/Wind/Dragon **Land Style - Wizardry/Topaz/Earth ***Land Dragon - Wizardry/Topaz/Earth/Dragon **All Dragon - Wizardry/Jewelry/Dragon/Elements **Infinity Style - Wizardry/Infinity/Diamond/Knight *Kamen Rider Beast - Lion/Chimera **Falco Mantle - Lion/Falcon **Chameleo Mantle - Lion/Chameleon **Dolphi Mantle - Lion/Dolphin **Buffa Mantle - Lion/Buffalo **Beast Hyper - Lion/Chimera/Cowboy *White Wizard - Wizardry/Jewelry/Monk/Garnet/White Magic *Kamen Rider Mage - Wizard/Witch/Citrine/Animal/Apperentice *Kamen Rider Mage (Blue ver.) - Wizard/Citrine/Animal/Apperentice *Kamen Rider Mage (Green ver.) - Wizard/Citrine/Animal/Apperentice Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States - Rocket/Astronaut/Universe/Asteroid/Hybrid *Kamen Rider Wizard Special Rush Style - Wizardry/Jewelry/Dragon/Fire Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring * Kamen Rider Wizard - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire/Dragon/Falcon/Buffalo * Kamen Rider Beast - Lion/Chimera/Wizardry/Topaz/Earth/Dragon Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land *Kamen Rider Sorcerer - Classic Sorcerer/Onyx/Black Magic *Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Dragon - Wizardry/Infinity/Diamond/Knight/Dragon/Elements Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim - Samurai/Fruit **Orange Arms - Samurai/Orange/Sword **Pine Arms - Samurai/Pineapple/Flail **Ichigo Arms - Samurai/Strawberry/Kunai/Ninja **Suika Arms - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha ***Suika Arms Odama Mode - Samurai/Watermelon ***Suika Arms Yoroi Mode - Samurai/Watermelon/Naginata/Mecha ***Suika Arms Gyro Mode - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Gyro **Wizard Arms - Samurai/Kamen Rider Wizard/WizarSwordGun *Kamen Rider Baron - Knight/Fruit **Banana Arms - Knight/Banana/Lance **Mango Arms - Knight/Mango/Mace **OOO Arms - Knight/Kamen Rider OOO/Medajalibur *Kamen Rider Ryugen - Chinese soldier/Fruit/Dragon **Budou Arms - Chinese soldier/Grape/Gun/Dragon **Kiwi Arms - Chinese soldier/Kiwi/Dragon/Chakrams **Double Arms - Chinese soldier/Kamen Rider Double/Trigger Magnum/Dragon *Kamen Rider Zangetsu - Samurai/Fruit **Melon Arms - Samurai/Melon/Shield **Fourze Arms - Samurai/Kamen Rider Fourze/Rocket **Melon Energy Arms (Shin Zangetsu) - Samurai/Energy/Melon/Future/Bow *Kamen Rider Griton - Viking/Nuts **Donguri Arms - Viking/Acorn/Hammer *Kamen Rider Kurokage - Black shadow/Ninja/Nuts **Matsubokkuri Arms - Black shadow/Ninja/Pinecone/Polearm *Kamen Rider Bravo - Gladiator/Fruit **Durian Arms - Gladiator/Durian/Broadswords *Kamen Rider Duke - Energy/Future/Fruit **Lemon Energy Arms - Energy/Future/Lemon/Bow *Kamen Rider Marika - Energy/Future/Fruit **Peach Energy Arms - Energy/Future/Peach *Kamen Rider Sigurd - Energy/Future/Fruit **Cherry Energy Arms - Energy/Future/Cherry *Kamen Rider Dark Gaim - Samurai/Fruit/Blood **Blood Orange Arms - Samurai/Blood Orange/Blood/Sword American adaptions Saban's Masked Rider *Masked Rider (Kamen Rider BLACK RX) - Grasshopper **Super Gold (Robo Rider) - Grasshopper/Robot **Super Blue (Bio Rider) - Grasshopper/Bio-Organism *Robo Rider (Shadow Moon) - Grasshopper *Warrior Leader (Kamen Rider 1) - Grasshopper *Super-1 (Kamen Rider 2) - Grasshopper *Warrior Commander (Kamen Rider V3) - Dragonfly *Skyrider (Riderman) - Dragonfly *V3 (Kamen Rider X) - Giant water bug *Riderman (Kamen Rider Amazon) - Spotted monitor lizard *Masked Rider X (Kamen Rider Stronger) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle *Amazon (Skyrider) - Locust *Strongman (Kamen Rider Super-1) - Hornet *Z-Cross (Kamen Rider ZX) - Longhorn beetle Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Rider Ryuki) - Red Dragon **Blank Knight - Blank/Red Dragon **Survive Mode - Red Dragon/King *Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Knight) - Bat **Survive Mode - Bat/King *Kamen Rider Incisor (Kamen Rider Scissors) - Crab *Kamen Rider Torque (Kamen Rider Zolda) - Ox *Kamen Rider Camo (Kamen Rider Verde) - Chameleon *Kamen Rider Strike (Kamen Rider Ohja) - King Cobra *Kamen Rider Thrust (Kamen Rider Gai) - Rhinoceros *Kamen Rider Sting (Kamen Rider Raia) - Stingray *Kamen Rider Axe (Kamen Rider Tiger) - White tiger *Kamen Rider Spear (Kamen Rider Imperer) - Gazelle *Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Femme) - Swan *Kamen Rider Wrath (Kamen Rider Odin) - Phoenix *Kamen Rider Onyx (Kamen Rider Ryuga) - Black Dragon *Eubulon (Alternative Zero) - Cricket Other media Kamen Rider Den-O + Shin-O *Kamen Rider Shin-O (仮面ライダーしん王, Kamen Raidā Shin'ō?) - Momotarō/Oni/Peach/Buttocks/Pig Stage shows Kamen Rider Ryuki Show *Kamen Rider Cerberus (仮面ライダーケルベロス, Kamen Raidā Keruberosu) - Cerberus *Kamen Rider Papillon (仮面ライダーパピヨン, Kamen Raidā Papiyon) - Papillon Kamen Rider Faiz Show ;Show 1 *Kamen Rider Alpha (仮面ライダーアルファ, Kamen Raidā Arufa) - Alpha/Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Dragon *Kamen Rider Beta (仮面ライダーベタ, Kamen Raidā Beta) - Beta/Stag beetle/Dragon *Kamen Rider Gamma (仮面ライダーガンマ, Kamen Raidā Ganma) - Gamma/Dragon ;Show 2 *Dark Rider (ダークライダー, Dāku Raidā) - Gold Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Dragon/Knight *Dark Slasher (ダークスラッシャー, Dāku Surasshā) - Firefly/Robot Kamen Rider Chūshingura *Kamen Rider Killer (仮面ライダーキラー, Kamen Raidā Kirā) - Alpha/King/Beetle Kamen Rider Hibiki Show *Kamen Rider Kagayaki (仮面ライダー輝鬼, Kamen Raidā Kagayaki) - Oni *Kamen Rider Yūki (仮面ライダー勇鬼, Kamen Raidā Yūki) - Oni *Kamen Rider Jaki (仮面ライダー蛇鬼, Kamen Raidā Jaki) - Oni *Kamen Rider Mujaki (仮面ライダー夢蛇鬼, Kamen Raidā Mujaki) - Oni Kamen Rider Decade Show *Kamen Rider Zuccocade (仮面ライダーズッコケイド, Kamen Raidā Zuccokeido) - Sea cucumber Manga Kamen Rider Spirits *Taki Rider (滝ライダー, Taki Raidā?) - Skeleton Kamen Rider Black *Black Dummy (ブラックダミー, Burakku Damī?) - Grasshopper Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- *Kamen Rider Gaia (仮面ライダーガイア, Kamen Raidā Gaia?) - Grasshopper S.I.C. HERO SAGA Masked Rider: Missing Link *Shocker Riders No.1~No.12 (ショッカーライダーNo.1~No.12, Shokka Raidā No.1~No.12?) Masked Rider V3 & Riderman: Riderman Another After *Destron Rider (デストロンライダー, Desutron Raidā?) - Dragonfly Masked Rider Amazon: Pre-Stage *Pre-Amazon (プレ・アマゾン, Pure Amazon?) - Spotted monitor lizard Masked Rider Black RX: After 0 *Another RX (アナザーRX, Anazā Aru Ekkusu?) - Grasshopper *Another Shadow Moon (アナザーシャドームーン, Anazā Shadō Mūn?) - Grasshopper/Robot Masked Rider Agito: Heaven's Door *Mirage Agito (ミラージュアギト, Mirāju Agito?) - Chinese dragon Masked Rider Agito: Project G1 *GENERATION 1 (GENERATION 1, Jenerāshon Wan?) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Stag beetle/Robot *Kamen Rider G4-X (仮面ライダーG4-X , Kamen Raidā Jī Fō Ekkusu?) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle *GENERATION 2 (GENERATION 2, Jenerāshon Tsū?) - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Stag beetle/Robot Masked Rider Ryuki: World of If *Kamen Rider Ryuga Survive (仮面ライダーリュウガサバイブ, Kamen Raidā Ryūga Sabaibu?) - Black Dragon/Knight *Kamen Rider Ouja Survive (仮面ライダー王蛇サバイブ, Ōja Sabaibu?) - King Cobra/Knight/Rhinoceros/Stingray Masked Rider 555: Lost World *Riotrooper Ver.2 (ライオトルーパーVer.2, Raiotorūpā Bājon Tsu?) - Omicron/Kamen Rider Faiz Masked Rider Blade: Day After Tomorrow *Kamen Rider Garren King Form (仮面ライダーギャレン キングフォーム, Kamen Raidā Gyaren Kingu Fōmu?) - Stag beetle (P. inclinatus)/Diamonds/King *Kamen Rider Leangle Jack Form (仮面ライダーレンゲル ジャックフォーム, Kamen Raidā Jakku Fōmu?) - Onigumo Spider (Araneus ventricosus)/Elephant/Clubs/Jack Masked Rider Hibiki: Seven Ogres *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki Sengoku Ver. (仮面ライダー装甲響鬼 戦国時代Ver., Kamen Raidā Hibiki Sōkō Sengoku Jidai Ver.?) - Oni/Samurai Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger *Kamen Rider Decade Kabuto Masked Form (仮面ライダーディケイド・カブト・マスクドフォーム, Kamen Raidā Dikeido Kabuto Masukudo Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Pupa *Kamen Rider Decade Kabuto Hyper Form (仮面ライダーディケイド・カブト・ハイパーフォーム, Kamen Raidā Dikeido Kabuto Haipā Fōmu?) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle *Electro-Wave Human Tackle Perfecter Mounting Form (電波人間タックル パーフェクター装着形態, Denpa Ningen Takkuru Pāfekutā Sōchaku Keitai?) - Ladybug See also * ** References #"最強の英雄達". Retrieved 2007-12-28. #"仮面ライダーって何をモチーフにしてるんすか？ - Yahoo!知恵袋". Retrieved 2007-12-28. #''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' #The Imagins of the Riders are usually referred as close to riders, as they are components to some Rider's forms. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Skyrider Category:Kamen Rider Super-1 Category:Kamen Rider ZX Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue Category:Kamen Rider ZO Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Saban's Masked Rider Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight